


Past, Present & Future

by Oddities1991



Category: Supernatural, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddities1991/pseuds/Oddities1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years in to the future, Stefan and Caroline run into an angel who claims that he has need for them. (Stefan POV).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past, Present & Future

T  
here was a time when he went to church every Sunday. His father had insisted. “God,” he said, “Will look out for those most loyal.” Being the boy that he was at the original seventeen, Stefan believed him. Beyond that belief, Stefan prayed for his brothers life every day Damon was off fighting the war. Of course, that was before he met Katherine. She replaced his Sundays with inside jokes and seething jealousy as Damon returned home. Those were the days he secretly prayed for the war to take his brother back.

As seventeen was repeated, as he took his fathers life out of his own selfish need, as he turned his brother for the same reason, Stefan began to ignore God all together. That isn’t to say his belief wavered. Witches and vampires and Elena were constant proof of His Existence. Angels, however, were another matter all together.

Caroline stands slightly behind him, giving the man who claims his allegiance to God something more than a witches illusion, a skeptical glower. Stefan thinks he would know the difference between a hoax and a crazy but here, he can’t tell.

“You do not believe me.” The man stands tall, hunched only slightly and covered in a trench coat that had Caroline complimenting him only minutes ago.

“No.” Stefan agrees, “I’ve seen witches with powers like yours.” Vampires too, but those were curses and they never lasted long. Besides that, Stefan doesn’t think he needs to explain himself to this… person and yet, he still does.

“You think this is an illusion.” It’s stated like a fact and there is a kind of age to his voice that makes Stefan add a few years to his estimate of twenty four. Looks can be deceiving, he knows. He’s only seventeen years old in skin and mask but in reality he’s nearly three hundred years old. Caroline, for all her youth, is older than she seems. Wiser, at least. Stefan reaches around him to wrap a hand in hers. It’s all he can offer for comfort.

“Yes.” Stefan agrees but he doesn’t say more. Caroline is looking at him with a question in her eyes but he can’t answer her now. Instead, he just squeezes her hand and releases it to cross his arms. “Why would God want anything to do with us?”

“You are needed.” The man, Castiel, Stefan remembers, looks confused. “Do you not believe? “ It’s an unnecessary question, and Stefan finds it out of character. Odd, considering he’s never met this man.

“I believe in God.” Stefan says, “I just don’t believe in anybody who works for Him.” He’s met far too many crazies in his course of forever to delude himself that way. Caroline blinks beside him but he doesn’t give her any indication. They’d had this discussion before.

“And if it is Elena Gilbert who sent for you?”

The room seems to suffocate at the name. Stefan narrows his eyes, Caroline takes a step forward and somehow manages to place herself between him and the ‘angel’. “How do you know that name?” He demands, held back only by the hand on his arm.

“I told you.” Castiel seems confused, though why Stefan doesn’t understand. He’d let Elena go a long time ago and he doesn’t need her name pulled out of the grave because some over powered gypsy witch decided he wanted to use her former friends.

“Elena Gilbert is dead.” Caroline says but her voice is uncertain. He feels it by the way her hand tightened on his arm, in how she falters with her voice. It has been a hundred and twenty years and the name still brings so much to the surface.

“Not anymore.” Castiel says, “She is needed. As are you and Stefan. We must hurry.”

Stefan doesn’t say anything, not for a long time. He can’t trust himself. It’s Caroline who saves him from answering. “We’ll go.” She says softly. He gives her a sharp look and she shrugs helplessly, still clinging to his arm. “He doesn’t smell like he’s lying.” She says softly but Stefan can hear the words she doesn’t say. What if it’s true? What if Elena needs us?

“We’ll go.” He relents and in an insistent, the hotel room they previously occupied was empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 9th, 2011. For [info]eenaangels comment ficathon prompt: I believe in God; I just don't trust anyone who works for him.


End file.
